


Walk Alone

by vante_gold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhaustion, Gen, Hes really damaged, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Protagonist, Mutant Powers, My First AO3 Post, My english sucks oh god, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, hydras sucks, oc is a dinasour, poor oc, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vante_gold/pseuds/vante_gold
Summary: Hi, my name is Zachary and if you're reading this I probably died.Or not.A story about Zachary and his journey in HYDRA.What path will he choose, stay with them or join the Avengers side?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Original Male Character(s), Clint Barton & Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Male Character(s), Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Walk Alone

⠀ ⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀

Hi, my name is Zachary and if you're reading this I probably died.

Or not.

Maybe you're reading this from the walls of a museum if I'm lucky. Or you're just one of the parasites of this tower who don't know the meaning of privacy. Sorry Sam, but I fucking hate you.

Or maybe you just saw me die at the hospital after being so damn old, and now you just want to think about me one last time. 

Anyways, if I did die this is why I wrote this. 

When I was six years old and I went to my first and last field trip, we went to Captain's America museum. It was mind-blowing to me at the time how Captain America actually had a life before even taking that stupid serum. 

And I thought to myself if I was a superhero and I died tragically, what the hell will they print on the walls? Basically, no one really knows my story and I won't lie to you, I don't even know it myself. 

Shit, it's still confusing to me. Parts of it are in my brain but are just locked. I promise I'll try my best to remember and after several breakdowns, I'm sure the story will be complete. 

Thank you, Tony, for also using this as something to get over my traumas (like that's going to work). 

Anyways, if you're reading this please don't change the way you see me. Shit is hard and we all make mistakes. I keep feeling guilty, yes. But everyone here tried helping me onto believing I didn't do it. As if I never killed all those people or followed everyone's orders. 

I'll tell you a little secret right now, you can't tell anyone. To this day, I'm still waiting for orders. I'm waiting for someone to tell me what to do, cause however you want to see it, I was made to comply. I was made to have a master who told me what to do and what to not do.

To this day I still can feel Bucky's eyes lingering on me, I know he stills guilty even if I had forgiven him for at least six times. I mean, I still get chills when I see him alone on the practice rooms but I've been over this and I'm trying my best to forget it and move on. So Bucky, you're fine.

Something I've been afraid to tell you is that I feel of all of you as the family I lost. 

I know I haven't been here with you for long, but you're something I once had. I don't really remember much from them-Tony you're not as slick as you think so yeah, I know they're dead. 

So anyway, this isn't going as smooth as I thought it would, I'm sorry. Thanks, Steve for teaching me how to write, even though I think Friday is doing most of the job even if I told her not to (she just told me I would look like a fool if they did publish this on like a book or something)

I want to thank you for taking the time on reading this, it might not be as thrilling as you would think from a story of a former HYDRA asset (I know everyone here seems to hate the fact I still think of myself as an asset but here I am)

Shit, I forgot to make my introduction. 

Welcome, my name is Zachary Miller, I'm a HYDRA asset and I'm going to tell you everything about how I became me. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first ao3 work, i hope you enjoy it as much as i do. I have tons of ideas for this and I hope you stay till the end. Thank you all in advance for giving my story a try. Also sorry for any errors, there will be tons of plot holes so bear with me. See on next update!   
> -know your worth, D <3


End file.
